ngu_idlefandomcom-20200213-history
Titans
Titans are boss enemies in Adventure Mode that are tougher than most Adventure enemies. They do not randomly appear in a zone, instead having their own zone on the Adventure Mode zone listing, and can be fought any time that they are not on cooldown. Defeating a Titan will grant a player an EXP reward and various special inventory items that provide a great boost to their NGU experience, but will put the downed Titan on a cooldown period. Being defeated by a Titan does nothing and does not put the Titan on cooldown. Tips N'Tricks For tips and stats for beating titans, see Tips N' Tricks. Gordon Ramsay Bolton (GRB) * For more details, see Gordon Ramsay Bolton. * "Automatically Kill Titans" setting threshold: 3000 Power / 2500 Toughness * Titan Respawn Cooldown: 60 minutes. * Kill Rewards: Gold, 30 EXP, 10 AP (Affected by all Gold, EXP and AP bonuses). * Titan Stats: ** Power: 666 ** Toughness: 666 ** HP: 300,000 ** HP Regen: 66/s * Titan Drops (rough average of 3-5 items, high or guaranteed chance for all): ** Level 0-4 Bloody Cleaver (Very Common). ** Level 0-4 Chef's Hat (Very Common). ** Level 0-4 Chef's Apron (Very Common). ** Level 0-4 Regular Pants (Very Common). ** Level 0-4 Non Slip Shoes (Very Common). ** Level 0-4 Suspicious Sausage Necklace (Very Common). ** Level 0-4 Raw Slab of Meat (Very Common). ** Level 0 A Number (CTRL + Click to permanently unlock NGU) (Guaranteed). ** Level 1-4 A busted copy of Wandoos 98 (Guaranteed). ** Level 20 Forest Pendant (Rare). * Titan Skills: ** Paralyze *** Paralyzes the player for about 2,5 seconds. ** Bleed *** Reduces player Health Regen. This can push it into negative values, meaning health is passively drained per second. * Recommended Stats to Defeat Titan: ** Manual *** Power: 1,200~1,400 *** Toughness: 1,200~1,400 ** Idle *** Power: 2,100~2,300 *** Toughness: 2,100~2,300 ** Autokill *** Power: 3,000 *** Toughness: 2,500 Grand Corrupted Tree (GCT) * For more details, see Grand Corrupted Tree. * "Automatically Kill Titans" setting threshold: 9000 Power / 7000 Toughness * Titan Respawn Cooldown: 60 minutes. * Kill Rewards: Gold, 60 EXP, 15 AP (Affected by all Gold, EXP and AP bonuses). * Titan Stats: ** Power: 2,000 ** Toughness: 2,000 ** HP: 750,000 ** HP Regen: 200/s * Titan Drops (rough average of 4-7 items, rare or guaranteed chance for all): ** Level 10 Power Boost (Guaranteed). ** Level 10 Toughness Boost (Guaranteed). ** Level 10 Special Boost (Guaranteed). ** Level 10/20/50/100 Power Boost. ** Level 10/20/50/100 Toughness Boost. ** Level 10/20/50/100 Special Boost. ** Level 0 A Giant Seed (CTRL + Click to permanently unlock Yggdrasil) (Guaranteed). ** Level 3-7 A busted copy of Wandoos 98 (Guaranteed). ** Level 50 Forest Pendant (Rare.) ** Level 5 Mysterious Red Liquid (Unlocks for Adventure Mode) (Very Rare). * Conditional Drop ** Level 100 The Second Clue - See Awakening The Beast (WARNING: SPOILERS) for how to get this item. * Titan Skills: ** Cloud of Spores (two different effects depending on the message, "Your arms feel so heavy all of a sudden" indicates a Power debuff while "You cough and wheeze, the energy draining out of your body" indicates a Toughness debuff) * Recommended Stats to Defeat Titan: ** Manual *** Power: 4,500~5,500 *** Toughness: 4,000~5,000 ** Idle *** Power: 7,000~9,000 *** Toughness: 5,500~6,500 ** Autokill *** Power: 9,000 *** Toughness: 7,000 Jake from Accounting * "Automatically Kill Titans" setting threshold: 25K Power / 15K Toughness * Titan Respawn Cooldown: 60~120 minutes (reduced by 3 minutes every No Rebirth Challenge completion). * Kill Rewards: Gold, 200 EXP, 50 AP (Affected by all Gold, EXP and AP bonuses). * Titan Stats: ** Power: 8,000 ** Toughness: 8,000 ** HP: 3,000,000 ** HP Regen: 1,000/s * Titan Drops (rough average of 2-5 items, item levels affected by No Rebirth Challenge): ** Level 0-2 The Pen-Is (Very Common). ** Level 0-2 Office Hat (Very Common). ** Level 0-2 Office Shirt (Very Common). ** Level 0-2 Office Pants (Very Common). ** Level 0-2 Office Shoes (Very Common). ** Level 5-6 Stapler (Very Uncommon). ** Level 4-5 A Regular Tie (Uncommon). ** Level 4-5 Generic Paperweight (Uncommon). ** Level 0 A Scrap of Paper (CTRL + Click to permanently unlock Gold Diggers) (Guaranteed). ** Level 0-2 Ascended Forest Pendant (Rare). ** Level 100 Power/Toughness/Special Boost (Very Uncommon). * Conditional Drop ** Level 100 The Third Clue - See Awakening The Beast (WARNING: SPOILERS) for how to get this item. * Titan Skills: ** Locusts (Rapid attack frenzy) ** Power attack (Charge attack) ** Shirt-flapping (Disables one of your skills until the end of the fight) *** Disable order: Ultimate Attack -> Heal -> Piercing Attack -> Ultimate Buff -> ... * Recommended Stats to Defeat Titan: ** Manual *** Power: 14,000~16,000 *** Toughness: 12,000~14,000 ** Idle *** Power: 22,000~24,000 *** Toughness: 13,000~14,000 ** Autokill *** Power: 25,000 *** Toughness: 15,000 UUG, The Unmentionable * "Automatically Kill Titans" setting threshold: 800K Power / 400K Toughness / 14k Health Regen / Item 135 marked as maxxed * Titan Respawn Cooldown: 120 minutes (reduced by 3 minutes every No Rebirth Challenge completion). * Kill Rewards: Gold, 300 EXP, 60 AP (Affected by all Gold, EXP and AP bonuses). * Titan Stats: ** Power: 200,000 ** Toughness: 200,000 ** HP: 100,000,000 ** HP Regen: 30,000/s * Titan Drops (rough average of 1 item every 8 kills), item levels affected by No Rebirth Challenge): ** Level 5-6 Ring of Way Too Much Energy (Very Rare) (0.66% chance). ** Level 5-6 Ring of Way Too Much Magic (Very Rare) (0.66% chance). ** Level 5-6 Ring of Might (Very Rare) (0.66% chance). ** Level 5-6 Ring of Utility (Very Rare) (0.66% chance). ** Level 5-6 Ring of Greed (Very Rare) (0.66% chance). ** Level 0-1 Forest Pendant (Very Rare). ** Level 1-2 UUG's Armpit Hair (Guaranteed). ** When all ring are maxed (lvl 100) you can drop Level 5 UUG's 'Special' Ring (Very rare). * Conditional Drop ** Level 100 The First Clue - See Awakening The Beast (WARNING: SPOILERS) for how to get this item. * Titan Skills: ** "Invincibility": Becomes invincible (unkillable) after first turn (his first attack). *** Requires a puzzle to be solved to disable this skill. See Secrets and Spoilers for puzzle solution. ** "Power Growth": Becomes twice as powerful as last turn, every turn, multiplicatively (2x, 4x, 8x...). *** Requires a puzzle to be solved to disable this skill. See Secrets and Spoilers for puzzle solution. * Recommended Stats to Defeat Titan: ** Manual *** Power: 375,000~425,000 *** Toughness: 300,000~350,000 ** Idle *** Power: 600,000~650,000? *** Toughness: 400,000~450,000? ** Autokill *** Power: 800,000 *** Toughness: 400,000 *** Health Regen: 14,000 *** Ring of Apathy (Item 135) Maxxed/level 100 (does not need to remain in your inventory) Walderp * "Automatically Kill Titans" setting threshold: 13m Power / 7m Toughness / 150k Regen / 3 kills on Walderp's final form * Titan Respawn Cooldown: 180 minutes (reduced by 3 minutes every No Rebirth Challenge completion). * Kill Rewards: Gold, 400 EXP, 70 AP (Affected by all Gold, EXP and AP bonuses). * Titan Stats (Final Form): ** Power: 3,000,000 ** Toughness: 2,000,000 ** HP: 1,000,000,000 ** HP Regen: 300,000/s * Titan Drops (rough average of 1 item every kill, plus 1 every 10 kills), item levels affected by No Rebirth Challenge): ** Level 4-5 Wanderer's Hat (Very Rare) (0.1% chance). ** Level 4-5 Wanderer's Chest (Very Rare) (0.1% chance). ** Level 4-5 Wanderer's Pants (Very Rare) (0.1% chance). ** Level 4-5 Wanderer's Boots (Very Rare) (0.1% chance). ** Level 4-5 Dorky Glasses (Ultra Rare) (0.01% chance). ** Level 4-5 taH s'rerednaW (Very Rare) (0.1% chance). ** Level 4-5 tsehC s'rerednaW (Very Rare) (0.1% chance). ** Level 4-5 stnaP s'rerednaW (Very Rare) (0.1% chance). ** Level 4-5 stooB s'rerednaW (Very Rare) (0.1% chance). ** Level 4-5 Fanny Pack (Ultra Rare) (0.01% chance). ** Level 10-11 Wanderer's Cane (Guaranteed + 0.1% chance for two). ** Level 0-1 The Candy Cane of Destiny (Very Rare) (Flat 1% chance to replace a Wanderer's Cane). * Titan Skills: ** Walderp (Simon) Says *** Do what he says, or die! Boom! * Recommended Stats to Defeat Titan: ** Manual *** Power: 4M~6M *** Toughness: 3M~4M ** Idle *** Walderp can't really be idled due to his skill, unless you kill him in very few hits. ** Autokill *** Power: 13M *** Toughness: 7M *** HP Regen: 150,000 *** 3 kills on Walderp's final form. The Beast Before you are able to fight The Beast, you must first awaken him. Details included in Awakening The Beast (warning. This page contains SPOILERS!) * "Automatically Kill Titans" setting threshold: ** V1: 2.5b Power / 1.6b Toughness / 25m Regen ** V2: 25b Power / 16b Toughness / 250m Regen ** V3: 250b Power / 160b Toughness / 2.5b Regen ** V4: 2.5t Power / 1.6t Toughness / 25b Regen * Titan Respawn Cooldown: 210 minutes (reduced by 3 minutes every No Rebirth Challenge completion). * Titan Stats (V1): ** Power: 500,000,000 ** Toughness: 500,000,000 ** HP: 50,000,000,000 ** HP Regen: 5,000,000/s * Titan Stats (V2): ** Power: 5,000,000,000 ** Toughness: 5,000,000,000 ** HP: 500,000,000,000 ** HP Regen: 50,000,000/s * Titan Stats (V3): ** Power: 50,000,000,000 ** Toughness: 50,000,000,000 ** HP: 5,000,000,000,000 ** HP Regen: 500,000,000/s * Titan Stats (V4): ** Power: 500,000,000,000 ** Toughness: 500,000,000,000 ** HP: 50,000,000,000,000 ** HP Regen: 5,000,000,000/s (include more fight details and item drops here) Category:Titan Category:Need more data